


click

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a nervous habit, and Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click

Dean noticed it pretty quickly: Cas clicked a pen on and off when he was nervous. Like when he got picked for reading aloud to the class. Just a few sentences in, the teacher took the pen away. Castiel started to panic and couldn't finish the section. 

Or whenever Alastair walked by. The angel clutched the pen in his hand.

Click, click.

Off, on.

Click.

It had been a few weeks since Dean had first noticed the nervous habit. The two of them were sitting under an oak tree, talking about grades and slowly eating their lunches. "I will most likely receive a C," Castiel mumbled. Dean knew that Cas's dad expected straight A's.

"I'm sure you did great as usual. I probably got an F. . . as usual." Dean joked, trying to get the other boy to laugh.

"Mhm," replied Cas, reaching for his pen and frantically clicking it. Mid-click, the pen broke. That was the first time Dean had ever heard him curse. 

"Hey, man. It's alright. Here's the ink part, do you have the little spring?" Dean asked as he scanned the ground.

"No. . ." Castiel groaned. "Do you see it?"

Dean shook his head slightly. "Sorry." He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the boy's hand. "It's okay, Cas. You don't even need it." He squeezed Castiel's hand, rubbing his thumb over the space between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I guess. . . this is much better," the angel said quietly, beginning to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
